Group of Friends
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Jojo makes a new friend named Misty Kirkpatrick and hangs out with some other friends of his. It's a cool story and I hope you guys like it!
1. The New Girl

Horton Hears A Who: Group of Friends

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: The New Girl

Jojo was riding around the school bus, looking at the window. He shuffled through his Who-Pod, started playing a song and went off in his little world.

_La, la, la, la, La, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, La, la, la, la_

_Six AM_

_Radio playin'_

_Stumble out of bed_

_Runnin' out the door_

_A brand new day_

_Never thought I had this feeling_

_Never thought I'd get this far_

_But I'm okay_

_And I fly_

_I reach out my hands and touch the sky_

_That's right in front of me_

_And I try_

_Just let go, relax, enjoy the ride_

_And I feel free_

_When I fly_

_When I fly_

Then, he paused the Who-Pod and noticed a girl, about his age, grey and black fur, hazel eyes, green and light pink guitar T-shirt and grey capris, with her hair, dark green and a ponytail on the side. She said, "Can I sit here?"

Jojo turned to her and said, "Sure."

She sat down next to Jojo, then he turned his Who-Pod back on.

_Thinkin' back_

_When there were days_

_I could barely make it out the door_

_So much doubt_

_Changed my mind_

_Change my ways_

_Wasn't gonna do this anymore_

_I turned around_

_And I fly_

_I reach out my hands and touched the sky_

_It's right in front of me_

_And I try_

_Just let go, relax, enjoy the ride_

_And I feel free_

_When I fly_

The girl noticed his Who-Pod and said, "That's cool. When did you get that Who-Pod?"

Jojo turned to her and said, "I've had this for my 13th birthday. I've put a lot of songs in. Everything from punk-rock, emo rock, alternative rock, pop-rock, rock-pop and stuff."

"I have the same Who-Pod on my 12th birthday. I put in a little dance-pop, punk-rock, teen pop, R&B/pop and emo rock." said the girl.

"That's awesome." said Jojo.

"What have you got playing?" she asked.

"It's 'I fly'."

"Can I take a listen?"

"Sure."

He gave the other side of the earphone to her ear and the song plays again.

_Like a butterfly_

_Who lost his soul_

_I choose not to hide_

_Anymore_

_Fly_

_Oh oh oh_

_Fly_

_And I fly_

_I close my eyes and kiss the sky_

_That's right in front of me_

_And I try_

_Just let back, relax, enjoy the ride_

_And I feel free_

_And I fly_

_I close my eyes and touch the sky_

_That's right in front of me_

_And I try_

_Just let go, relax, enjoy the ride_

_And I feel free_

_When I fly_

_When I fly_

_When I fly_

_When I fly_

_When I fly_

_La, la, la, la, La, la, la, la_

_La la la la la la_

_La la, la, la, La, la, la, la_

"That's awesome. When did you get that?" she asked.

"I got it 3 years ago." said Jojo.

"Cool. You should hear my favorite songs on my Who-Pod."

"Really? Like what?"

She brought out her Who-Pod, pink and green. She put the headphone on Jojo's ear and plays a little song there.

_Gonna stay in bed today_

_Cause I can't stand the light_

_Don't know why I get so down_

_I won't be much fun tonight_

_And I can't believe_

_You still wanna hang around me_

_It's not so pretty all the time_

_You don't mind_

_To you it's all right_

_As I am_

_Is how you take me _

_Never try to push_

_or make me different_

_When I talk you listen to me_

_As I am_

_Is how you want me and_

_I know I've found the piece that's missing_

_I'm looking at him_

"Wow. That's so cool." said Jojo.

"Thanks. So you're name's Jojo McDodd, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" he asked.

"My parents heard about you as the mayor of Whoville."

"Oh, you noticed?"

"Yeah, well, my name's Misty Kirkpatrick. I just moved in from Whereville just yesterday."

"Nice to meet you." said Jojo.

"Hopefully, we'll share the same class."

"This will be awesome."

* * *

The song was called "I Fly" from Hayden Pannetiere. Love that girl. Haven't seen her in "Heroes" though. The other song is called "As I Am" from Miley Cyrus. That girl is SO COOL! Anyway, this is an awesome beginning and there's more where that came from!


	2. New Class

Chapter 2: New Class

As they got to the school, Jojo walked around to his homeroom and sees Misty coming in. The teacher came in and said, "Good morning class, I'm Paris Who-ton. We have a new classmate here. Her name is Misty Kirkpatrick from Whereville. She'll be joining us here in Whoville High. Tell the class a little about yourself."

Misty felt a little shy and then said, "Well, my family and I moved in from Whereville yesterday. My mom works as musician and my dad's a journalist. I have 4 brothers and 9 sisters. I'm the oldest, which is pretty good."

"So, where are you living now?" Ms. Who-ton asked.

"We're living in a big house about 4 houses away from that big blue and white house near Whoville. My dad said we live 4 houses away from the McDodd's." said Misty.

"That's wonderful." said Ms. Who-ton.

"Where do I sit?" she asked.

"You can sit next to Jojo and Chris."

She walked down the room and sat in an empty chair next to Jojo. She looked at him and said, "Hey, can you believe we're in the same class?"

"I couldn't believe it either." Jojo said.

"What's your schedule?" she asked.

"On 1st period, which is this one, it's English, 2nd period, Art, 3rd period, Wood Shop and 4th period, Music. What's yours?" he said.

"My schedule's 1st period, English, 2nd period, Art, 3rd period, Chemistry and 4th, Music." She said.

"Wow, we have 3 classes together." said Jojo.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you." Misty said.

"Me too." said Jojo.

A few hours, Jojo went to lunch and brought in a brown bag that had grapes, cookies, granola bar, crackers and water. Misty saw Jojo and sat next to him. She said, "Great lunch. I got salsa and chips, apple, Who-nut butter, pretzel, and a juice."

"Nice. So, you're from Whereville?" he asked.

"Yep. It's really awesome there. Maybe you could show me around Whoville sometime." said Misty.

"Sure, why not." Jojo said.

"Cool. I bet it must be really cool to be the mayor's son." said Misty.

Jojo scoffs and said, "Actually, it's not all it's cracked up to be. I'd rather be a musician than sitting around on top of a giant meatball."

"Sitting on top of a giant meatball?" asked Misty.

"You don't wanna know. It's a stupid mayoral celebration thing." said Jojo.

"Maybe I should introduce you to my family. They're a lot of fun." said Misty.

"Really? You should meet my family. I'm the only boy of my family that has 96 sisters." Jojo said.

"96 sisters? Wow, your have a whole lotta sisters." She said.

"I'm the oldest of them." said Jojo.

"I bet it must be difficult getting those girls into shape. Have you ever been left in charge of them?" Misty said.

"Sometimes. Mostly, I baby-sit a few of the youngest and watch out for the other girls who are in their pre-teen age." said Jojo.

"It's amazing." Misty said.

"I'll meet your family if you meet mine." said Jojo.

"Sure. And you'll meet mine if I meet yours." said Misty.

"How about tonight?" asked Jojo.

"That'll be awesome. Looking forward to it." She said.


	3. Meeting the McDodd's

Chapter 3: Meeting the McDodd's

After school, Jojo returned home after school. He saw a little note taped by the kitchen that said, "Gone to a meeting with your dad. Should be home by 4:30 for dinner. Mom." Jojo felt a little impressed and then noticed the phone ringing. He walks over and answers the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, Jojo. It's me." the voice said, only to notice that it's Misty's voice.

"Hey, Misty. How'd you get our number?" he asked.

"I checked the Whoville phone book and found the 'M's' for McDodd. So, I found the number." Misty said.

"Great. So what's up?" he said.

"I talked to my parents that I could have dinner with you and to meet your family and they're okay with it. When is it a good time to come over?" she said.

Jojo looked at the clock and it's 4:15 and he said, "My parents are gonna be home at 4:30 and dinner starts at about 5:00, so I guess it's a good time to come over tonight, I guess."

"Awesome. I'll be there." said Misty.

"See ya." said Jojo.

"Bye."

10 minutes later, he heard his parents coming in the door and Sally said, "I'm gonna get dinner started, okay, hon?"

"All right, Sally." Ned said.

Sally walked towards the kitchen only noticing that Jojo was behind her. She turned around and said, "Hey, Jojo. How's your day at school?"

"Pretty good. I made a new friend at school today." said Jojo.

"Really? That's wonderful. What's your friend's name?" said Sally.

"Her name's Misty Kirkpatrick. We have the same things in common."

"That's nice. Maybe you should invite her over for dinner."

"Yeah, about that, I kinda wanted to talk to you about that and she said she's coming over to have dinner with us." said Jojo.

"Really? What did her parents say?"

"They're okay with that. She's coming over at 5:00."

"That's great."

30 minutes later, diner was getting started and then came a knock on the door. Jojo came over the hallway to answer the door. He opened the door and in comes Misty. She was dressed in a pink and yellow sweater and a blue rhinestoned capri pants. She said, "Hi, Jojo."

"Glad you could make it. Come in." said Jojo.

She entered the house and looked around the place. She said, "Wow. This place is ginormous."

"It's a big house."

"You should see the one we moved into. It's massive."

Ned and Sally came in the living room and sees Misty. Sally came to her and said, "Hello. You're Misty, right?"

"Yes, that's me. Misty Kirkpatrick."

"My name's Sally, Jojo's mom."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. McDodd."

"This is my husband, Ned. You've heard of him, right?"

"Yep, my dad works as a journalist on the _Whoville Weekly _newspaper. He's into writing articles and doing interviews."

"That's great. So, Jojo's told us about you." said Ned.

"I think so. Nice to meet you, Mr. McDodd, unless you want to refer to yourself as Mr. Mayor."

"You can call me that when I'm in city hall. Just call me Mr. McDodd."

"Okay, dinner's ready. I hope this table doesn't get too crowded for you, Misty." said Sally.

"We have 96 daughters and Jojo's our only son." said Ned.

"Jojo already told me that he has 96 sisters at lunch." said Misty.

A few minutes later, the family and Misty all sat down for dinner. Sally asked, "When did you come to Whoville?"

"We just moved in yesterday from Whenville." answered Misty.

"I heard it's a great place." said Ned.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. My mom works as a musician. She owns a new music shop and gives out guitar and piano lessons 6 days a week." said Misty.

"I've had guitar lessons since I was 11 and I've got my first Who-Guitar for my 12th birthday. I've been practicing ever since and I've been writing my own songs and got my first Who-pod for Christmas 3 years ago." said Jojo.

"That's awesome." said Misty.

"When did you two meet?" asked Ned.

"Dad..." said Jojo.

"It's okay. We met at the bus this morning. We got to talking and we've become friends." said Misty.

"That was pretty neat. How did you like the food?" said Ned.

"It's great."

A few hours later, Misty looked at the clock and it was 7:45 and she was ready to go home. She turned to Jojo and said, "Thanks for inviting me for dinner and meeting your family. They're awesome."

"Thanks. I'm glad you like them." said Jojo.

"It's nice to meet you, Misty." said Ned.

"Nice to meet you, too. Is it okay that Jojo meets my family and have dinner tomorrow?"

"It's fine with us." said Sally.

"Great, so see you tomorrow at school?" asked Misty.

"Sure."

"Bye, Misty." said Ned.

"Bye, guys."


	4. Meeting the Kirkpatricks

Chapter 4: Meeting the Kirkpatricks

The next day, Jojo was at lunch with Mike and Cody McKinney, talking. He saw Misty coming over to see Jojo. He turns around and waves at her. She comes over and sits next to Jojo. Mike said, "Is she your girlfriend, dude?"

Jojo chuckles nervously and said, "No. She's my new friend. This is Misty Kirkpatrick. She just moved in from Whenville a few days ago. That's Mike and Cody McKinney."

"Nice to meet you, guys." said Misty.

"You, too." Cody said.

"So, how long have you known these guys?" asked Misty.

"We've known each other since they moved in a few years back." said Jojo.

"I really enjoyed meeting your family yesterday. They're so nice and your sisters, they're really sweet." said Misty.

"I'm glad you liked them. I'm actually looking forward to see your family." He said.

"Me too." said Misty.

"Are you guys an item?" asked Cody.

"No, we're not. We're just friends. It's nothing serious." Misty said.

"Okay, just wanted to be clear, in case you were gazing into each other's eyes, starting to K-I-S-S." teased Cody.

"You have to forgive Cody. He's kinda stuck in Cupid-world." said Mike.

"Anyway, I made another new friend in school on 3rd period and her name is Caitlyn Fanning. You would really like to meet her, Jojo." said Misty.

"Thanks. I would love to see her." Jojo said.

Then, Jojo looks at another girl in the cafeteria walking by with a pink and blue T-shirt, denim jeans, and a ponytail with her blonde hair only to realize that it's Miranda. She saw Jojo sitting with Mike, Cody and Misty. She came to her and said, "Hey, Jojo!"

He turns around and said, "Miranda? How long did you come here?"

"I just came back yesterday from Whenville. It's been, like, 3 weeks. So, who's your new friend?" said Miranda.

"These are my friends, Misty Danforth and Mike and Cody McKinney. I met Misty yesterday." said Jojo.

"Nice to meet you all." said Miranda.

Later this afternoon, Jojo saw Misty coming behind her and said, "You wanna come to my parents' house for dinner?"

"Sure. I showed you my family and I'd be honored to meet yours." said Jojo.

A few hours later, Jojo walked towards to Misty new house with a big green-rainbow concrete house. He knocked on the door and the door opens. It was Misty. She said, "Hey, glad you could make it."

"Thanks. Should I come in?" asked Jojo.

"Yeah, of course."

Jojo came in and felt surprised about the whole house. He said, "Your house is so much bigger than mine."

"Well, it was already renovated before we moved in here." said Misty.

Then, came another who with spiky bangs on her head, green eyes, red and fuschia shirt and black jeans. She turns to Misty and sees Jojo. She asks, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Jojo McDodd. We've met yesterday on the bus." said Misty.

"Nice to meet you, Jojo." said Mrs. Kirkpatrick.

"You too." Jojo said.

"I see you came to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"Pretty much." said Jojo.

"Dinner's about to start in 2 minutes, so wash up." said Mrs. Kirkpatrick.

Jojo and Misty came to the dinner table and he saw her siblings, all under the ages of 14-8. "That's not too much as I thought it would be." Jojo said.

Later on, her dad came home. He said, "Honey, I'm home."

"Hey, sweetie. Dinner's ready and we've got a guest here." She said.

He came to the dining table and saw Jojo. He asked, "Who are you?"

"Dad, be nice. This is Jojo McDodd. My new friend." said Misty.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Jojo said, nervously.

"Don't be scared. I don't bite." Said Mr. Kirkpatrick.

Dinner was about to be ready. Everyone started to get to know Jojo better. Mrs. Kirkpatirck said, "Where do you live?"

"I live here in Whoville. My house is 4 houses away from here. It's huge." He answered.

"That's pretty good." Said Mrs. Kirkpatrick.

"So, how do you like Whoville?" asked Jojo.

"Now that I look at it, it's a very good place to live and start a new life there." Said Mr. Kirkpatrick.

"If you didn't notice, his dad is the mayor of Whoville." said Misty.

"Really? That's wonderful." Said Mrs. Kirkpatrick.

"Well, it's kinda good." Jojo said.

"So, how many siblings you have, Jojo?" She asks.

"I have 96 sisters. I'm the only boy of the 97 kids." explains Jojo.

"That's a lot of kids. Are you the youngest or the oldest of them?" she asked.

"I'm the oldest, which is pretty cool." said Jojo.

"Sometimes, whenever we leave Misty in charge, we ask her to baby-sit her brothers and sisters. It makes our job a lot easier." Said Mrs. Kirkpatrick.

"I bet it does." said Jojo.

A few hours later, Jojo looked at the clock and it's 7:25. He thought it was time to get home. Jojo turned to Misty and said, "Thanks for inviting me over to your place to meet your family. The dinner was so cool."

"I'm glad you liked it." said Misty.

"It's nice to meet you, Jojo." Said Mrs. Kirkpatrick.

"You too. Thanks for the dinner." said Jojo.

"You're welcome."

"So, I'll see you at school tomorrow?" asked Misty.

"Sure. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."


	5. Misty's Song

Chapter 5: Misty's Song

Jojo walked across the park and sees Misty with her family. She was him coming with his Who-Guitar on his hand. She runs to him and said, "Hey, Jojo. I see you brought your Who-Guitar."

"Yeah, I come here every so often I have time to play my guitar. By the way, I kinda wrote a song for you." said Jojo.

"Really?" asked Misty.

"Yep. I know we've met each other for sometime now, but I decided I should write a song about what I really like about you." he said.

"Can I hear it?" she asks.

"Sure. Let's head over to the bench." said Jojo.

They walked towards the park and sat down the bench. He brought out his notebook and Who-Guitar. He started to strum it and sings it to her.

_I've been awake for a while now_

_You've got me feeling like a child now_

_Cause everytime I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a silly place_

_And it starts in my toes_

_And I crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

Misty looks at the song Jojo wrote and decides to sing the second verse.

_The rain is falling on my window pane_

_But we are hiding in a safer place_

_Under covers staying dry and warm_

_You give me feelings that I adore_

_And it starts in my toes_

_And I crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

Jojo and Misty decides to sing the rest to the song together, just like a duet, even though they're just friends.

_What am I gonna say_

_When you make me feel this way_

_I just mmmmm..._

_And they start in my toes_

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time _

_Wherever you go_

They both vocalize through the song and both sung really good. Then, finished the rest of the song.

_I've been asleep for a while now_

_You tuck me in just like a child now_

_Cause everytime you hold me in your arms_

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_And it starts in my soul_

_and I lose all control_

_When you kiss my nose_

_The feeling shows_

_Cause you make me smile, baby_

_Just take your time now_

_Holdin' me tight_

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go_

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go_

Misty smiles and said, "That was an amazing song you wrote and I loved your singing. It's sounds so pretty."

"Thanks, yours is too."

"Thanks for writing that song for me. I write songs of my own too." said Misty.

"That's so cool."

"I have to get going, so I'll see you around?" she asks.

"Yeah, see ya."

* * *

This song was inspired by Colbie Callait's song, "Bubbly." It's very cute and sweet. Definitely a good song choice, hopefully, if it's not too suckish. Read and review, please!


	6. Get Together

Chapter 6: Get Together

One Friday night, Jojo walks around the Whoville Teen Lounge hangout in the Whoville lodge. He sees Miranda, Misty, Mike and Cody. He decides to greet them. They turn around and sees him coming from behind.

"Hey, J-man! Glad you made it!" exclaimed Mike.

"Thanks. Hey, guys. How are ya?" he asks.

"We're doing good." said Misty.

Jojo looks at her friend with brunette and brown fur, black and red hair, brown eyes, white and pink rocker-tee shirt, pink and blue jeans and a little taller. He asks, "Who's your friend?"

Misty looked at him and said, "This is Caitlyn Fanning. The one I was telling you about."

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Jojo McDodd."

"Nice to meet you. You're the mayor's son, right?" she asks.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Most of the kids at school gave me a hard time because I'm related to him and they tease me by that." said Jojo.

"Seriously?" asked Misty.

"Yeah. They also call me a goth, emo, sissy, little punk. It really hurts." said Jojo.

"Why would they say those things?" asked Cody.

"Look at me."

They look at Jojo and see his 'emo-side.' Cody said, "We disagree on what those dudes say. I don't care if you're a goth and an emo kid because we know you're not. Why would anyone call you that?"

"So, you guys won't judge me by the way I look?" asked Jojo.

"We don't care what you are. We all like you for you, man." said Mike.

Jojo chuckles and said, "Thanks."

"I understand how you're feeling. Some girls like to call me a emo girl back in Whenville. There were times when I just wanted to beat the crap out of those jerkfaces, but I have to keep positive." said Caitlyn.

"I guess we're just two kids being called an emo." said Jojo.

"If they call you an emo, just say the word and we'll show those emo-called turds that we care for you and if they don't like it, we'll give them a face lift." said Cody.

"Yep, we'll show them that we mean business." said Mike.

"So, are you guys into karaoke?" asked Miranda.

"We're pretty much karaoke freaks." said Cody.

"Me, you, Mike and Cody have the same thing in common, Jojo. We all like music." said Misty.

"What music do you like, Caitlyn?" asked Jojo.

"I like classical, but it gets kinda boring and suckish. I also like punk-rock, rock-pop, pop music, R&B-pop and sometimes, teen pop. I'm not into all that bubblegum pop crap. It's just too stupid. But my favorite is pop punk music." said Caitlyn.

"I like pop punk also. It's awesome. I got a few on my Who-Pod." said Misty.

"Well, I see we're getting along pretty well." said Mike.

"So, what's your schedule, Caitlyn?" asked Jojo.

"Honestly, for 1st period, Math, 2nd period, English, 3rd period, Chemistry and 4th period, Music." said Caitlyn.

"Me and Misty take music, too." said Jojo.

"Awesome! What about you, Mike, Cody?" said Caitlyn.

"We go on separate classes, but for 2, we're on the same class as Jojo. My schedule is 1st, English, 2nd, Who-story, 3rd, Wood Shop and 4th, Music. Mike's schedule is 1st, Group Therapy, 2nd, Biology, 3rd, Wood Shop and 4th, Music." said Cody.

"That's cool." said Jojo.

"I can see we're gonna get along just fine." said Misty.


	7. This is Me

Chapter 7: This is Me

A few hours later, talent night was starting. Mike suggested that Misty and Jojo sing together. Mike said, "I have an idea. Since this is karaoke night, when don't you two do a duet together."

Jojo felt nervous and said, I don't know, man. It's kinda scary."

"We don't have some sort of 'chemistry.'" said Misty.

"Can you at least do it?" asked Mike.

"Not sure, but I can try." said Jojo.

When the stage was empty, Jojo decided to try singing in front of everyone. He walked up to the stage and grabs the mike. He said, "This is a song I wrote, so hopefully, you guys will like it."

He brought out his Who-Guitar and started to sing the song, feeling nervous, but confident.

_I've always been the kind of boy_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Bright inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time to let you know_

_to let you know_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_

_to feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me!!_

The crowd went completely wild about Jojo's singing. Mike and Cody were cheering for Jojo and Caitlyn and Miranda gave him their support. Misty decides to do a duet to finish the end of the song. She got on the stage and grabbed the mike and Jojo stared at her while she's singing

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing _

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

They both complete the song as a duet together avoiding their stage fright and rock out.

Both: _This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

_Misty: You're the missing piece I need _

_The song inside of me_

_Jojo: This is me, yeah..._

_Misty: You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_Both: Now I found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me..._

The crowd cheered wildly and both of them gave their bows. Misty and Jojo looked at each other and smiled. Mike, Cody, Caitlyn and Miranda were rooting for them. Later on, they walked out of the hangout and head home.

Mike exclaimed, "You guys rocked the stage tonight! It's was nothing I've seen before."

Cody said, "I always knew you two would have some awesome chemistry."

"Shut up, Cody." said Misty.

"I actually thought it was a very sweet song you wrote and sung to." said Caitlyn.

"Yeah, it's very cool when you walked through the stage and gave it your all." said Miranda.

"Thanks, guys. I guess I should head home. See you guys soon." said Jojo.

"Later, J-dude!" said Cody.

"See you at school." said Misty.

"Okay, bye. Nice meeting you, Caitlyn." said Jojo.

"You too!" Bye!" said Caitlyn.

* * *

Great way to end an awesome fanfic. The song was called "This is Me" from Camp Rock. Made it my own version and it's completely awesome. Hope it works as a song choice. R&R please!


End file.
